


ролики и пластыри

by vanoo



Category: ONEUS (Band), ONEWE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, How Do I Tag, M/M, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24036598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanoo/pseuds/vanoo
Summary: на плече рюкзак, в руках гиук держит пару красных, потёртых, но горячо любимых роликов, а на уме нет ничего, кроме радости и единственной цели: научить гонхака-хёна кататься на роликах во что бы то ни стало.
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Lee Giwook | Cya
Kudos: 5





	ролики и пластыри

**Author's Note:**

  * For [314CYACHUU](https://archiveofourown.org/users/314CYACHUU/gifts).



свежий летний запах горячего асфальта и свежей травы, палящее солнце, время – едва за два часа дня. звук небольших колёсиков слышится тут и там, кто-то спотыкается со смехом падает со скейта; гиук улыбается широко-широко, с довольным лицом оглядывая парк. на плече рюкзак, в руках он держит пару красных потёртых, но горячо любимых роликов, а на уме нет ничего, кроме радости и единственной цели: научить гонхака-хёна кататься на роликах во что бы то ни стало. 

– ты уверен, что это подходящее место? – гонхак топчется немного позади, неуверенно держа ролики за спиной. он категорически отказывался показать их гиуку всё то время, что они добирались до парка, но юноша, кажется, ещё где-то в метро краем глаза заметил, что они пастельно-розового цвета. может, почудилось, может, нет, но гиука больше интересовало, можно ли на них вообще ездить. а цвет – ну цвет и цвет, всего лишь отражение определённой длины волны света, почему его должно это беспокоить?

– ещё как! – гиук упирает руки в бока, выпячивает грудь, глубоко вдыхает душный воздух и тут же чихает из-за чего-то похожего на пух, что вылетело в нос. 

– ты как котёнок чихаешь, – ким усмехается, слегка пихая гиука локтём, и тот, смеясь, делает то же в ответ. – ладно, раз ты так уверен, то пойдём. просто я подумал, что тут как-то много людей, ещё и рампы те, много скейтеров, вдруг мы кому помешаем? – гонхак вздыхает нервно. он не знает, каким образом гиук смог уговорить его придти сюда вместе вместо того, чтобы, например, забиться вместе в его маленькой комнатушке и рубиться в компьютерные игры – а их вон сколько, все не сосчитаешь! 

– хён, всё будет хорошо, тут куча новичков, да и вон там, немного левее рамп, есть свободная площадка, – ответ на вопрос как-то сам приходит в голову, когда гиук улыбается уже гонхаку, берет его за запястье и ведёт к лавке: с ним просто приятно проводить время. гонхаку нравится находиться с ним в одном месте, в одной компании, в одном деле. гонхак на сорвиголову не тянет, но если гиук позовёт, то он согласен на всё, даже на самые большие глупости. именно поэтому сейчас он садится рядом с ним, показывая розовые ролики с чёрными шнурками, именно поэтому достаёт набор сочетающейся с роликами защиты: розовые наколенники, налокотники и шлем – и именно поэтому гонхак надевает всё это, полностью игнорируя своё собственное чувство стиля (если бы он сказал это вслух, гиук тут же припомнил бы ему шапку и туфли, в которых он занимался в качалке). неуклюже, с помощью, конечно, гиука и его холодной костлявой ладошки в своей руке, он пытается добраться до той самой свободной площадки. руки у гиука тоньше и меньше – это совсем не удивительно, он сам по сравнению с гонхаком крошечный, как котёнок. на тренировки гиук никогда не налегал, предпочитая им творчество или путешествия, поэтому, кажется, за все два года, что они знакомы, гиук совсем не изменился. гонхак же за эти два года заметно вырос – даже старая одежда, которую он покупал «на вырост», уже не подходит ему. сейчас они, наверно, выглядят как персонажи из какого-нибудь мультсериала – большой накачанный парень с широкими, массивными ладонями и его друг полунёрд-полупанк, костлявый, в тёмной одежде с эмблемами рок-групп и нашивками, с длинными пальцами и в круглых очках. 

– вот мы и тут, – гиук взглядом окидывает вымощенное асфальтом пространство, где туда-сюда ездят парни на великах и девушки на скейтах, – ну что, рассказывай… когда-нибудь учился кататься? 

гонхак качает головой, но гиук не разочаровывается – наоборот, он довольно ухмыляется, потирая ладошки друг об друга. от этого он становится похож на ехидного хомячка, который удумал спрятать где-нибудь вкусное зёрнышко и съесть его в одиночку, ни с кем не делясь. гонхак подумал о том, что будь он тем самым ехидным хомячком, гиук всё равно поделился бы своим лакомством с ним. 

– значит, пока что торчи на траве, хён, и смотри, как катаюсь я. постарайся следить за движением рук и ног, – гиук движением рук указывает на собственные ролики, а после разворачивается, отталкивается и начинает ехать по кругу.

катается гиук грациозно и легко, что, кажется вовсе не сочетается с его стилем; он отталкивается левой ногой, выезжая вперёд на правой, а после отталкивается правой, выезжая вперёд на левой, и всё это выглядит так просто и воздушно, словно он парит, словно где-то под его огромной футболкой прячутся маленькие невидимые крылья. гонхак старается уловить его технику хотя бы в общих чертах, не может оторвать глаз от его счастливого ли… от его движений, конечно же. будь тут соревнование на самое грациозное катание, гиук занял бы первое место. 

– ну что, хён, понял? – слегка запыхавшийся и красный, гиук подъезжает к гонхаку и тормозит, выводя того из состояния некого транса. ким растерянно глянул на него и кивнул, улыбаясь в ответ. – молодец! хочешь попробовать? смотри, сначала ты становишься на ролики, потом одну ногу ставишь не параллельно другой, а немного боком…

гиук всё щебечет и щебечет, в деталях объясняя, как и что нужно делать, а ким всё отвлекается то на его забавные (красивые) губы, то на вьющиеся волосы, ведь они выглядят такими нежными и пушистыми, что даже не верится, что на них есть лак. гонхак отвлекается на несимметричные глаза гиука, на маленький нос, и думает о том, какой гиук всё-таки милый… 

– хён, ты понял? – гиук приводит его в чувство вновь. гонхак-то понял, но понял он только то, что смог нормально расслышать или хотя бы увидеть – остальное, что он слышал краем уха, лишь уловил в общих чертах. тем не менее, ким кивает, стараясь выглядеть уверенно – ему не хочется говорить, что он всё прослушал, представляя, как запускает ладонь в пушистые, мягкие волосы гиука, и не хочется заставлять гиука повторять всё заново. он и так уже очень много сделал для гонхака, пусть и по своей воле. – отлично, выходи сюда… 

он протягивает гонхаку руку, и тот берётся за неё, выходит на асфальт, стараясь стоять твёрдо на ногах. гиук кивает, угукая себе под нос, и гонхак позволяет себе расслабиться и не переживать. всё ещё не отпуская ладонь гиука, ким отталкивается, делая первый неуверенный шаг, а после отталкивается снова, делая второй. 

– да, да, вот так! – подбадривает его гиук. он едет рядом, внимательно следя за гонхаком, и кивает, когда он правильно совершает шаг. – молодец хён, а теперь попробуй без меня. попробуй затормозить! – затормозить? гонхак не успевает сказать, что не помнит, как, когда гиук отпускает его руку, приободряюще улыбаясь. – когда захочешь затормозить, сведи ноги вместе, только не резко! 

свести ноги вместе, значит… гонхак проезжает ещё несколько метров, не решаясь попробовать остановиться. в ладони всё ещё чувствуется прохлада чужой руки, и ким, сосредоточившись на этом, набирается смелости, чтобы рискнуть. он медленно слегка разводит ноги, а после начинает сводить их носками друг к другу, однако напрягается и нервничает так сильно, что те сами сводятся резко, гонхак запинается о собственную ногу и с грохотом всей его защиты летит на асфальт. 

– хён, всё хорошо? – в мгновение ока рядом оказывается гиук, и гонхаку отчего-то становится стыдно-стыдно, ведь ли объяснял ему всё, показывал, а он просто так проворонил. – не переживай, все в первый раз падают, это нормально. – гиук в свою очередь улыбается лучезарно, как всегда, щуря глаза, и протягивает гонхаку руку, помогая встать. – давай попробуем ещё? 

и гонхак пробует ещё. падает, поднимается, и снова всё то же самое, раз за разом хватаясь за стоящую рядом скамейку или за руку гиука, чтобы подняться на ноги. он повторяет снова и снова, потому что гиук верит в него, гиук хочет помочь ему научиться, гиук смеётся громко вместе с ним после очередной неудачи, гонхак пробует и падает, и это продолжается до тех пор, пока ему не удаётся успешно, даже, как говорит гиук, идеально затормозить. 

к этому моменту гонхак уже уверенно стоит на роликах, он может ехать вперёд и даже поворачивать, а теперь наконец научился тормозить. гиук почти подпрыгивает от радости, кружится вокруг себя, хлопает, и гонхаку кажется, что только ради него и стоило разбить в кровь ладони, стоило обцарапать налокотники и треснуть один наколенник – всё ради того, чтобы увидеть, как радуется и гордится гиук. 

– хён, ты такой молодец! я ведь говорил, что у тебя получится! хочешь, научу ещё одному способу? 

гонхак соглашается и все повторяется вновь. в этот раз, чтобы затормозить, нужно поставить одну ногу перпендикулярно другой – и, конечно, гонхак падает с первой же попытки. он смеётся, игнорируя боль от падения, поднимается и пробует снова. гиук следит за ним внимательно, давая дополнительные советы, и наконец гонхак успешно тормозит уже вторым способом. 

небо к этому моменту становится оранжево-розовым. кажется, на дворе уже часов восемь – неужели обучение гонхака заняло так много времени? им ведь ещё добираться по домам, гонхак лучше бы явиться к десяти часам. воздух, кажется, становится легче и прохладнее, оба парня устало падают на скамейку, снимая ролики и защиту. гонхак шипит, едва двигая ладонями; он старается расстегнуть ролики двумя пальцами. гиук, заметив это, берёт чужую руку за запястье (гонхак же даже не сопротивляется), оглядывая ладонь. 

– хён, заглянешь ко мне в общагу сначала, хорошо? – ли мягко дует на по-детски неуклюже разбитые ладони, улыбается. – я знаю тебя, ты же забьешь на это, как только придёшь домой. у меня никого нет – все уехали по домам, родственников навещать на время каникул. обработаем тебе это безобразие. 

через час они оказываются в прохладном общежитие. гонхак был тут, наверно, раза три – заходил за гиуком, чтобы забрать его на прогулку или в компьютерный клуб, и один раз забирал донмёна, брата дончжу, чтобы пойти вместе на тренировку. в квартире непривычно тихо, не слышно ни голосов, ни громкой музыки, ни звона посуды. гиук заводит кима в, кажется, свою комнату, усаживает на одну из двух кроватей, не беспокоясь о том, насколько у гонхака грязная от вечных падений одежда, и какой в самой комнате бардак. они молчат, не зная, что сказать, но гиука, кажется, это не сильно беспокоит. его лицо спокойное и довольное, уголки губ немного приподняты вверх, отчего мягкие щёки становятся слегка больше, и так и хочется протянуть руку и… гонхака, впрочем, тишина тоже не волнует. 

гиук берёт из-под кровати прозрачную большую коробку, забитую разными лекарствами, и берёт стоящую у кровати бутылку воды. 

– хён, положи ладони на колени, – говорит он гонхаку, и тот кладёт руки ладонями вверх на колени, как и было сказано. гиук промывает подсохщие ранки, обрабатывает их – всё как положено. гонхак уже собирается убирать руки, но гиук останавливает его, достаёт пачку цветных пластырей… кажется, ким замечает на них пикачу. гиук накладывает цветной пластырь с изображением некого круглого розового покемона на самую разбитую часть ладони, мягко приглаживает и с нежной улыбкой наклоняется, целуя пластырь. 

у гонхака перехватывает дыхание, краснеют мочки ушей и щёки, округляются глаза, а гиук как ни в чём не бывало целует пластырь ещё раз. 

– будь аккуратнее в следующий раз, хорошо? мне не очень понравилось смотреть, как ты падаешь и получаешь новые царапины… я не хочу, чтобы тебе было больно, хён, – смущённо говорит он и поднимает лицо, показывая свои пылающие щёки. ему самому это далось очень нелегко, но, кажется, гиук уже очень давно хотел сказать это. он улыбается, и гонхак улыбается в ответ, берёт руку гиука и мягко целует в запястье. 

– хорошо, коть, – шепчет он. – в следующий раз я буду аккуратнее.


End file.
